legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagano the Winged
Nagano the Winged is a pretty cool dude. Kills phats and sluffers and doesn't afraid of anything. Endorses chinese slapchop knockoffs and mighty putty. When you need good advice on how tightly to tie your shoes. Don't go to Nagano, as he uses fucking velcro. What a fucker, right? Nagano uses a big ole bastard sword. That's right sempai, get ready for that brand spankin new yaoi fan fic you've always wanted cuz it's coming right at ya with 6 feet of foamy love. If you wanna beat Nagano here's what you do. Beating Nagano Step 1: Pick up sword Step 2: Adorn yourself with aformentioned blindfold Step 3: Disconnect your keyboard and rip all of the keys out beside R Step 4: Throw your keyboard down the stairs and cross your fingers. Step 5: If it doesn't hit R, see step 4. If it does hit R, You've won the match as Karthus, and can probably leave spawn now, congrats. Step 6: Swing at Nagano and aim in the general direction of his right arm. You win. Also don't choke like he does. Trust me. Bitch chokes. Naganos Backstory One day while polishing his solid japaense solid (twice as long as the euro trash metal thrice as hard) steeel thousand times folded mega swoard blade weapon a giant blimp emerged from the clouds. In the blimp was a man in a suit and tie and a tophat and some righteriously tight knickers I don't know go for a swim or something. Anyhow one thing lead to another and Nagano's family was killed or something I don't know either way nobody sees his waifu around anymore and that shit is sketchier than Tony Hawk at Am Jam Am I right? He could have killed the bitch this isn't some L.A. Noire ass world. This ain't some finger print dusting bullshit ass place. This is some middle ages ass places and in the words of Macaroni Kenshin "I'm gonna drink this water now...and I'm dead. Middle ages." Anyhow one thing leads to another, and thousands of pushups etc. Nagano invents velcro shoes but never actually uses them. He just fills his apartment with them like a ball pit at Chuck E Cheeses and throws in the random HIV needle. He invites the neighborhood kids over for shits and thrills but they don't ever show up because in the opinon of many of his neighbors Nagano is a "Who the fuck are you talking about? Go away, freak." So now through some amazing series of events and probably a lot of drugs and stealing free slurpees from crowded 7/11's, Nagano became a Heal bitch paladin who can't even pronounce his own class name properly. Seriously. Just ask him what he is. Laugh for days. Or seconds whatever I'm not a porn director here whatever floats your boat. You think you can join the Navy Seals? Probably not but that's okay it's not for everyone. Anyhow where was I? Oh right one day Christopher Robin was tripping on some CRAZY shit and I'm talking some radioactive ass glowing ass mushrooms, hallucinating his talking animal friends in the 100 acre woods or whatever, and you know what Nagano does? He comes outta nowhere and cuts thats fucker to bits. I mean seriously just slices and dices like a chinese knockoff slapchop and from that day forward he just sits and watches the group play Ditch, Warlord, and Bridge like a bunch of non duelist greenhorns. Whatever scrubs. Grow a mustache like this dude does and you'll be on his level. And that level is one. P.S. This was not a troll page